The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Glitter’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Glitter’ originated from an open pollinated cross of Heuchera ‘Tango’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,133, in the trial beds in Canby, Oreg. The new cultivar was chosen for its vigor, silver leaves, and showy flowers.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘Tango’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,133, the new cultivar is a larger more vigorous plant, with leaves that are larger and much more silver, and it is less free flowering. The tendency to be so free flowering made Heuchera ‘Tango’ hard to produce as it bloomed at a very small size and never stopped.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Silver Scrolls’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,066, the new cultivar has shorter inflorescences with hot pink rather than white flowers.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Sugar Plum’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,859, the new cultivar has more crowns, smaller leaves, leaves that have less purple coloration, and darker pink flowers.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium size silver leaves with prominent dark veins,        2. hot pink flowers on dark, well branched inflorescences,        3. a medium, mounding habit,        4. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.